Life is never easy
by SmileAndTheWorldSmilesWithYou
Summary: Ok, so being the younger sister to one of the members of boyband, Big Time Rush has never been easy, but now I'm pregnant and the father is one of my older brother's best friends,Carlos, so now I have to deal with an angry brother and a disapointed mother, life is never easy
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first BTR story, I hope you all like it and in this story Katie is 18 and the band are all 22 anyway on with the story

Katie's pov

"Kendall will you please listen to me" I pleaded, while speed walking behind him

"No" he yelled back at me

"Just let me explain, please" I begged him

He quickly turned around and towered over me "fine explain" he said

"It is not Carlos fault, ok, I lead him on and technically were both old enough anyway, I know he is one of your best friends, but, he didn't do anything wrong and I know you can't forgive me, but, forgive Carlos" I said

"How about I forgive neither of you" he said that then walked off, I didn't follow him though, I knew he just needed some time to process it, I started walking back to the apartment, I had to face my mom some time the sooner the better I thought, I wonder will she be mad or disappointed or supportive or all three, then I arrived outside the door of the apartment, again I thought I have to face her, so I turned the knob on the door and gently pushed it in, I saw my mother sitting on the couch, Logan and James were standing at the counter and Carlos was standing at the other side of the room, they all turned and looked at me when they heard the door click shut

"Boys would you mind giving me and Katie some privacy for a few minutes" said my mother, they all sort of nodded their heads awkwardly then left "come sit down" said my mom, I did as I was told and went and sat down beside her

"Are you mad?" I asked quietly

"I was, but not anymore" she replied

"So, you're disappointed?" I asked, already sort of knowing the answer

"Yes, I am, but, I am going to try support you and Carlos, I had a chat with him while you were off with Kendall, which reminds me where is he?" asked my mother

"I'm not sure he sort of just walked off, sorry rewind for a second, you had a chat with Carlos?" I asked

"Yes I did and you want to know what was said don't you?" asked my mom, when she already knew the answer the answer was yes

"Well if you want to tell me" I said

"Fine I'll tell you what me and Carlos talked about if you tell me what you and Kendall talked about deal?" asked my mom

"Deal" I said

"Ok, so this is what happened" said my mom

Flashback

Logan and James were dragging Kendall out of the apartment because he was trying to attack Carlos, you followed them out, which left me and Carlos alone in the apartment, I turned around to see a, what looked to be a scared Carlos

"Look Mrs. Knight if you want to punch me or yell at me, I totally deserve it-" said Carlos, but I cut him off

"Carlos I'm not going to punch you, but, I think I'm probably going to end up yelling at you, WHY DID YOU SLEEP WITH MY DAUGHTER!" I yelled at him

"Mrs. Knight I'm so sorry, ok and I know you will never forgive me, but, at least forgive Katie she did nothing wrong, it was all my fault and I can't live in a house with you and Kendall knowing you hate my guts so I'm going to quit Big Time Rush and move back in with my dad in Minnesota (AN; sorry I don't know how to spell it I sort of just sounded it out) it's the best for everyone" said Carlos

"No you're not, Kendall may hate your guts right now, but, he will come around eventually, like how I have, me yelling at you sort of got rid of the anger, so I'm not mad at you anymore or Katie, anyway you can't leave she needs you here helping with the baby and going to doctor's appointments with her and me of course, and you are not quitting Big Time Rush, Carlos you are like another son to me, I know you love singing and being in Big Time Rush, I'm not going to let you throw all that away just because you think you can't handle Kendall, I'll deal with him, for now I want you to focus on the baby, Katie and Big Time Rush, ok, oh and school of course, ok?" I asked

"Yes, and I'm not a quitter, what was I thinking, I was going to quit on the guys, my dad, you, but most importantly, Katie and the baby" he said while looking down and shaking his head, I leaned over and gave him a big hug "thank you for forgiving me" whispered Carlos

End of flashback

"Thank you for not being mad at me and Carlos and forgiving us" I said, then gave my mom a big hug ,then I started to sob, then so did she "I love you so much mom" I said in between sobs

"I love you too sweetie" replied my mom, then after like 20 minutes of hugging and crying we both pulled ourselves together "now your turn to tell me what happened between you and Kendall" said my mom

"Ok, so this is what happened" I said

Flashback

We just came out of the apartment, Logan and James were still holding Kendall by his shoulders, but he managed to get the two of them off of him, then he turned in the opposite direction and started walking away from the three of us, I started walking after him, Logan and James stayed outside the apartment

"Kendall let me explain" I said

"Go away Katie" he said his voice rising

"Kendall will you please listen to me" I pleaded, while speed walking behind him

"No" he yelled back at me

"Just let me explain, please" I begged him

He quickly turned around and towered over me "fine explain" he said

"It is not Carlos fault, ok, I lead him on and technically were both old enough anyway, I know he is one of your best friends, but, he didn't do anything wrong and I know you can't forgive me, but, forgive Carlos" I said

"How about I forgive neither of you" he said that then walked off

End of flashback

"Oh baby, I'm sorry, but he will come around, ok, just keep that in mind" said my mom

"I know he will eventually" I said

Ok so that was the first chapter, review and tell me what you think and thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Katie's pov

We were on our way to the hospital because it was my third doctor's appointment, mom just pulled into a parking space in the hospital car park, I am now four and a half months pregnant, I tried to keep my pregnancy hidden for as long as possible, so I had to tell people when I started showing, I didn't even tell Carlos until a month ago when I told everyone else, I am now waiting outside the doctor's office, because I'm four and a half months pregnant, I can find out the gender of the baby at this appointment, so I'm kind of excited about that, but everyone seems to be down ever since they found out I was pregnant, Carlos only spoke when he was asked a question, my mom tries to make conversation with everyone, but it's so awkward it usually ends up with no one answering her, Logan and James, what can I say they try stay out of the apartment most of the day and only come in when they have to, out of everyone living here them two are the only one's Kendall will talk to, at first Kendall giving the three of us the silent treatment was ok, I thought he just needed space, but it has been a month, the dude just needs to get over it, yes when I said the three of us, he won't talk to mom either because she forgave me and Carlos, I swear having this time to think has been great when I go home I'm going to get my mom to lock me, Kendall and Carlos in a room together, and I will force Kendall to forgive us.

"Ah honey, the doctor is waiting" said my mom, interrupting my thoughts

"Oh ok" I mumbled to myself, and made my way into the ultra sound room

"Hello miss Knight, shall we get started?" asked the polite female doctor

"Yes please and I was just wondering, if we would be able to find out the gender of the baby?" I asked, hoping to god she would say yes

"No problem, just let me get the machine ready, it usually takes a few minutes to start up" replied the doctor

"Thank you" I replied

Back at the palm woods Kendall was hanging out with Jo

Kendall's pov

I was hanging out with Jo, telling her how I couldn't believe that Carlos could betray me like that, when she cut me off.

"Kendall enough!" said Jo

"What, did I do something wrong?" I asked, while trying to think of something I have done wrong

"Yes Kendall, you have done something wrong, you haven't forgiven Katie and Carlos and your mom, and Kendall I'm not the only one other than the three of them that is sick of it either so are Logan, James, Gustavo, Kelly , Camille even the Jennifer's, they told me you went over to them and started giving out about your life and your sister getting pregnant, but you know what, at first when you were like this I thought because your my boyfriend that I should try to console you, but now I'm so sick of you going on about how bad your life is, did you ever for a minute think what your sister is going through, she had to give up going to college, which we all she has been talking about for years, she has to take care of a baby at 18 , she has Carlos to deal with who is barely speaking because he is so upset that you won't talk to him and forgive him and on top of that her brother isn't there when she needs him most, did you ever think about that, look Kendall I'm not talking to you anymore until you forgive Katie, Carlos and your mom and your talking to them again, which means you need to leave like now" said Jo , I mumbled a goodbye and left, I made my way back up to the apartment, when I went in Logan and James were sitting at the counter eating a sandwich, they both looked up when they heard the door click, and I swear I saw both there smiles drop in an instant, this is just great I make my best friends depressed whenever I walk into the room, I have to fix this, I bolted out the door and legged it out to the front of the palm woods and yelled "TAXI" one pulled over and I jumped in the back, I told him where to go and hoped they were still there when I got there, twenty minutes later we were finally there, I threw a twenty dollar note at the cab driver and ran into the hospital, I speed walked to the maternity ward and found Carlos, Katie and my mom walking towards me, they all stopped walking when they saw me

"I'm sorry I didn't forgive you sooner, can you forgive me?" I sort of blurted out, next thing I knew Katie was crushing me to death in a hug and she was mumbling into my chest something like yeah I forgive you and thanks

"Carlos, I know I have been a horrible friend is there any way you can forgive me?" I asked

"Of course I can forgive you, your one of my best friends, this has been one of the worst months of my life with you not talking to me" Carlos blurted out

"And last of all, mom, I can't believe I was ignoring you, really it should have been you ignoring me, I'm so sorry, can you forgive me?" I asked, she came over and hugged me really tight

"Oh, Kendall guess what? I found out the gender of the baby do you want to know?" asked Katie, she seemed really excited and I just got them to forgive me for giving them the silent treatment and I want to find out if I will have a niece or a nephew

"So, will I be an uncle to a niece or nephew?" I asked Katie, who had a big smile plastered on her face

"A nephew, his name is going to be Adam" Katie nearly screamed at me, wow I'm going to have a nephew this is huge now I'm suddenly wondering why I was angry this whole time, anyway it doesn't matter anymore, because I'm going to be holding my little nephew in four and a half months time, little baby Adam

Ok, so this has been chapter 2, please review and tell me what you think, it is greatly appreciated and thank you for reading my story, bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so I know it has been like 2 months since I have updated this but I went on holidays and then I started 1st year and I have been really busy with homework and other stuff so I just haven't had time to update and I'm really sorry about that anyway because I haven't updated in a really long time I'm going to dedicate this chapter to everyone who has reviewed the other two chapters and I do this with my other two stories so I would like to thank Teshia14, Rachel-henderson, Glamourgal17 and MiniBrianna thank you for reviewing anyway on with the story

Katie's point of view

Ok, so I am now one week away from my due date. A lot has happened in the last four and a half months, Gustavo wrote a bunch of songs so Big Time Rush brought out a new album, I graduated from high school, Carlos asked me to marry him, I said yes of course. That was two months ago, I said to him that I wanted to get married before baby Adam was born, so were getting married tomorrow, after I said that we started planning straight away, I only got my dress about a week ago, I think it looks great, well as great as a dress that has to fit a woman who is nine months pregnant can look. I'm sitting here trying to write vows for tomorrow, but I can't think of anything. My thoughts were interrupted by my mother talking to me.

"Hello" said my mother, with a big smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked, looking up at her standing above me because I was lying on the couch in the apartment.

"Oh nothing, just that my only daughter is getting married tomorrow, you know I still remember the day you were born, like it was yesterday" replied my mom, she started tearing up.

"Mom, are you ok?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, anyway enough about me are you nervous about tomorrow?" asked my mom, while moving my feet, sitting down and placing my feet on her lap

"Not really, more excited than nervous, I wonder if Carlos is nervous or excited" I replied.

With Carlos, Kendall, James and Logan

"I'm freaking out, I'm getting married tomorrow and by this time next week, I'm going to have a baby boy named Adam, I'm not ready for this, I'm only twenty two, I can't do this, what was I thinking, how will I support Katie and Adam? Oh god" Carlos was cut off by Kendall.

"Carlos stop, you're just nervous ok? You will be fine and you and Katie will have me, Logan, James and my mom's support to help you to take care of baby Adam ok?" asked Kendall

"Yeah, ok, I'm fine, I really love Katie and I can't wait to get married to her" replied Carlos

"Good, keep thinking that way, so have you wrote your vows yet?" asked Kendall

"No, not yet, I can't think of anything" replied Carlos

"Well, I'll help" said Kendall

"Thanks Kendall, it means a lot that you have helped so much with the wedding, it really means a lot to Katie and I, you being best man and that you're going to help with Adam, thank you Kendall" said Carlos, Kendall simply smiled at him, then Carlos hugged him.

The day of the wedding

I woke up at half nine, I got into my sweat pants and baggy t-shirt, not much else fits at this point, I made my way down to the lobby of the hotel we were getting married in because Carlos and the boys stayed in the apartment last night, so me, my mom and my bridesmaids stayed in the hotel for the night, I walked into the hall where we were getting married, it looked beautiful, there was an aisle and an altar and the people would sit in the same place during the ceremony and while they were at the afters, there was a dance floor, where me and Carlos would share our first dance, then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hi" said Carlos from behind me.

"Hello" I replied, while turning around to see Carlos with Kendall, James, Logan and my mom

"What are you wearing?" asked my mom, while making a disgusted face, I don't understand why, there aren't that many ketchup and mustard stains on the sweat pants, but, the baggy t-shirt is covered in stains from barbeque ribs, actually that is disgusting. "Katie, you need to start getting ready, ok?" asked my mom, I just nodded and smiled.

Wedding Time

I was in my dress standing outside the door into the hall where we were getting married, my mom kissed my cheek and then put my veil over my face. I heard the wedding music, Carlos cousin who was the flower girl went in first, then my first bridesmaid went in and then the second one and then my maid of honour went in, it was time, my mom squeezed my arm and we started walking up the aisle, I was looking around everywhere, at all the people that were here to see me and Carlos get married, then I finally fixed my eyes on Carlos, we got to the altar, my mom hugged me, then sat down, Carlos lifted the veil from my face and we turned toward the priest and my water broke. There were gasps heard from everyone in the hall oh god.

"We need to go to the hospital right now come on" said Carlos, while grabbing my hand.

"Wait, we have waited this long to get married and I am not waiting any longer, we are getting married now and then we will go to the hospital" I replied

"Fine, but just the I do's ok, then were going to the hospital" said Carlos

"Fine" I replied

"Katie" I cut off the priest

"I do" I said quickly

"Carlos" the priest was cut off by Carlos

"I do" replied Carlos quickly

"Ok, you may kiss the bride" said the priest, then Carlos kissed me, he swooped me up into his arms and made his way out to his car and we took off to the hospital to have baby Adam.

Ok so this has been chapter 3, I hope you liked it anyway please review and you'll get a dedication in chapter 4 byeee!


End file.
